He Came Back
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: This is a future fic set about 6 years from now. Deeks is an agent and was on an op in Paris, but his cover was blown. Now He's coming home to his wife, how will she react? This is from a first person POV, but you won't find out who's POV it is until the very end. Please review if you read, I would love it so much. I'm not sure if it's Kplus or T so I'm putting T. ONE-SHOT!


A/N: So originally this was going to be a Densi fic, then I changed it to one of those fics where you know who one character is, but not the other so it can be whoever you want, but then I decided that it was going to be a Densi fic, you won't know it until the very end, but it is.

I got major writers block, and majorly busy, while writing this and I took, almost a week to write this when normally I could write a fic this size in a few hours.

To me the ending is very abrupt, but after just sitting there and thinking, and thinking, and thinking I couldn't come up with anything so I decided to stop before I made it worse.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WHATSOEVER OWN NCIS. LA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, FORM, OR FASHION.**_

* * *

When Hetty called me and told me that Marty's cover had been blown on his latest op, which was taking place in Paris, and he had been badly wounded and was in a hospital somewhere over there, I was terrified. That was almost a week ago.

He was coming home today, and I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life, Sam and Callen are bringing him back to our house, that way I won't be worrying about his injuries while driving. I couldn't wait for him to get home, he's been gone for the past three months, they didn't think the op would take so long, but it did, and after three months… I miss my husband terribly.

I'm in the kitchen sitting on a bar stool, eating lunch, when I hear a car door slam outside, and I slowly make my way to the door and open it… Hetty didn't tell me exactly how bad he was…. Only that he had been shot and had a couple broken bones and that his left leg had gotten twisted pretty badly.

I see Sam and Callen helping him out of the car, and hand him a pair of crutches. From the looks of things he got shot in the arm a couple times and once in his left leg, and it looks like he took a pretty bad beating too, and now that I look a little closer and looks like he has thin, long cuts all over.

I just stand there in shock because I've never seen him look anywhere near this bad… and in the ten years I've known him... I've seen him go through a lot.

He looks up at me and grins his stupid, irritating grin that I normally hate, but right now; I love it more than anything.

Sam and Callen follow right behind him in case he needs help, but he manages to make it….. until the stairs that come up to our porch, that is when he finally gives up and looks back at Sam and Callen in defeat, they both look at each other and grin then take his crutches and help him hop his way up the stairs and before I can stop myself my arms are around him, not tight because I don't know where all his injuries are, but still, after three months of nothing but the occasional phone call in the middle of the night or the fifteen minute Skype sessions, it's good to actually be able to touch, and feel him again, and know that he's safe.

He returns the hug as best he can and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and says "I love you."

"You came back…" I say, when he first left it was just a simple couple week op, but when he got over there they realized that it was something way deeper than that, and when he first left I had no doubt whatsoever that he would come back perfectly fine, but the longing he stayed the more I just had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen… and it did.

"Of course I came back; it was just an op, nothing to worry about."

"'Nothing to worry about'? You were only supposed to be gone for three weeks at maximum, it's been three months! Your cover was blown; you got shot, and beaten! Marty when Hetty told me your cover was blown I thought I would never see you again! And you have the guts to say 'Nothing to worry about'? How could you even think that?" I said as I started to cry, dang hormones.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm sorry, I really am. Didn't Hetty tell you I would be fine?"

"She did, but she never told me what had happened, apparently she thought I should just wait and ask you. All she told me was that you were shot, but that you'd be fine. I was so worried." I say as Sam and Callen sit Marty's suitcase on the porch and are leaving.

"I'm sorry I figured she would've told you."

"No, I'm sorry I know it's not your fault; you thought Hetty had told me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for; you didn't know how bad I was injured. You deserved to be worried."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, you need to come in and get off your leg." I say as I grab his suitcase and sit it inside the door, then help him get inside and seated on one of the dining room chairs "what are all those small cuts from?" I ask as I'm making him a sandwich.

"Knives, they decided they like the pain that knives put the captives in." he replies, and it makes my gut turn at how at ease he sounds when he says this, almost like he's talking about what a wonderful day it is. "You know, I was counting the days and weeks while I was over there, but I lost track when I was captured, actually it was more like when I got shot during the rescue, but you know what I just realized?" he inquired as I sat his plate in front of him.

"What?"

"It's only a couple more weeks until..." he started as his hand wondered to my overly large belly "until the baby gets here." He finished with the biggest smile on his face, he never had a role model father, his father was anything but a role model, and when I first told him he was terrified, but after a month or so he finally warmed up to the idea and was probably the happiest person in the world.

"I know, when I went to the doctor a few days ago he said basically anytime, I was getting ready to go stay with my mom, and we probably should anyway because you are in no condition whatsoever to be taking care of me right now, and I can't take care of you the best either."

"Yeah, we should, but tomorrow or the next day, for now I just want to be home."

"Sounds good to me. I love you Marty,"

"I love you too Kensi."

* * *

End A/N: So how was it? I would love it if you reviewed and told me! How was the ending? Was it too fast? because I thought it was and I want to know if I'm the only one or if it actually was fast and rushed.

Thank you so much for reading, even if you don't review I want to thank you for taking the time to review. Okay, bye now!


End file.
